


Here We Go Again!

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Major Mamma Mia 2 spoilers!, They watch the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Sequel (in a way) to AYnOnAmoUs_gaY's fic of Yaz and Thirteen watching Mamma Mia.This time they watch Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again!I don't know what else to say, it's basically just cutesy Thasmin moment all the way through.





	Here We Go Again!

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980129 - to the first story!

“So why do we need to go to HMV with you?” Ashleigh, Yasmin’s work friend, asked.

“I have something I need to get,” she looked away innocently.

“You want to get Mamma Mia two don’t you?” the tall brunette rolled her eyes.

“No, I don’t ‘want’ it,” she sighed. “I _need_ it.”

“No, you re-”

“Yaz!” 

The companion twirled around to find an oddly dressed blonde clumsily running towards her. In other words, the Doctor. Her Doctor. Crazy, beautiful, accident prone Doctor. Seriously, Yaz was surprised she hadn’t stumbled over her own feet by now.

“Who’s that?” Ashleigh asked in a perplexed tone. “Does she not know how to dress?”

“She’s my friend,” Yaz grinned. She tensed up as the Doctor almost ran into a pushchair and tripped over a Labrador. 

Ashleigh gasped, “Oh my goodness, you mean you have other friends?”

“Shut up,” Yaz nudged her playfully, laughing along with her. 

“She’s a bit old for you, isn’t she?”

Boy, if only she knew. Granted, for human standards with age she didn’t look as old as people say, at least that’s what Yaz thought. She definitely didn’t act like it though. Everyone said that she looked in her early or mid-thirties, but to Yaz she looked younger. Especially when she said she was once an old white-haired Scotsman. 

“She’s only around late-twenties, early thirties,” Yaz shrugged. “’Sides, you’re older than me.”

“I’m only five years older than you!”

“Yaz!” the Doctor finally caught up to her, slightly out of breath, yet a big grin plastered on her face like usual. “Did you know that the musical has a sequel now?!”

“And hello to you too,” Yaz smirked. “Ashleigh, this is the Doctor, Doctor, this is my work bud Ashleigh.”

“Hey,” Ashleigh greeted with a small wave. 

“Oh, yeah, hey,” the Doctor quickly said as she composed herself. “We haven’t met before have we? My memory and time aren’t so good...”

“We haven’t no,” she smiled. 

“What musical are you on about?” Yasmin asked. 

“Oh yeah!” the Doctor went back to grinning like a child. “That musical you showed me the other day-”

“That was two months ago.”

“Two months ago, then,” she rolled her eyes. “Did you know there’s a sequel?”

“Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again? Yeah, I was just gonna get the DVD from HMV,” Yasmin grinned. 

“And drag me along with her,” Ashleigh sighed. She turned to the Doctor. “Do you want to go with her instead? I don’t mind bouncing.”

“Bouncing?” the Doctor tilted her head. 

“She means go away,” Yaz stated. “Would you like to go with me?”

“Yeah!” the blonde shrieked. “But what about your friend?”

“Like I said, I’ll go away. I’m not up for shopping today,” she grinned. “Well, it was nice catching up with you Yaz, and Doctor, nice to meet you.”

“Er yeah, nice to meet you too,” she smiled. 

“I’ll see you at work,” Yasmin grinned as she hooked arms with the blonde, who looked down at her confused, but shrugged and let it happen anyway. “C’mon Doctor, let’s watch it.”

“Yeah!” the Doctor jumped in the air and sped off down the street. “Bye Yaz’s friend!”

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Yaz asked as she was dragged by her. 

The Doctor stopped, making Yaz bump into her. “No actually,” she smiled sheepishly. “I just got the feeling your friend didn’t like me and wanted to be alone...”

“She hasn’t spent enough time with you to decide whether she likes you or not, you big goof,” Yasmin laughed. “Not everyone judges people by the second.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Yasmin linked arms with her again. “Shall we?”

“We shall!”

* * *

Once they got the DVD they headed straight for the TARDIS. The Doctor wanted to watch it at Yaz’s, but she insisted on not doing that seeing as her family would be there making a racket like they usually did. With a defeated sigh, she complied and they headed down the array of corridors, trying to find the cinema room. 

“Guess what I have in the cinema room,” the Doctor grinned, almost mischievously. 

“A candyfloss machine?”

Her face dropped. “No, but that would be awesome!”

Yasmin laughed, “What then?”

The Doctor huffed childishly and walked faster ahead, trying to find the room. “Ah! There it is!”

“Doctor!” her companion chased after her. “What do you-”

“You’ll find out,” she opened the door. “C’mon,” she picked the DVD out of her friend’s hand. “Let’s watch it.”

Yasmin stayed outside the door momentarily, a series of objects or situations running through her head at once. For all she knew the place could be made out of trampolines, or bean bags. She’d have to convince the Doctor not to do that when she was bored. However, with her concept of time God knows how much she has tinkered with the rooms. Especially this one. Only them two knew of this room and used it to show the Doctor all the films she was thought to have liked – besides Alien, she outright refused to watch that.

“C’mon Yaz!”

“I swear if I go in here and the floor is rem-”

When she walked in, she saw the 50-inch flat screen TV was replaced by a large actual cinema screen, almost the size of the wall. She also noticed the brown and red leather sofas were replaced with a three-seater corner purple suede sofa. The walls, once beige, were a maroon red. It kinda clashed with the purple sofa, but it suited the Doctor’s new style. A bit mix-matched, but somehow works. 

“You’ve redecorated...”

“Yup!” she grinned as she jumped onto the sofa. “Like it?”

“I do,” Yasmin smiled and joined her on the sofa. “Do you have a remote?”

“Yup, there should be a pocket thing somewhere,” the blonde searched around the sofa, and found a small black remote in the arm pocket on the sofa. “Here it is!”

“You made the pocket, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” she smirked slightly as she stared at the screen. “Ready?”

“Always,” Yaz grinned. So, the Doctor pressed play and put the remote on the floor. 

A few minutes into the film the alien’s breathing hitched, and turned to her friend with a sad look. “Donna’s dead?”

“Sadly yes,” Yasmin sighed. “Don’t worry, you see her when she’s young – like now.”

‘When I Kissed the Teacher’ came on. The Doctor gasped and burst out laughing, yet confused about it. The confusion became even more evident on her features when the teacher had started to sing. 

“What the?” she gasped out. 

“Crazy right!” Yasmin giggled. 

“So, you’ve seen this before?”

“Yeah, saw it in the cinema twice with Mum and Sonya. At one point we dragged Dad along. I’ve also listened to the soundtrack a lot.”

“I listened to the first soundtrack when you are all asleep or at home, I think the TARDIS is getting annoyed with me about that, which is probably why it took us so long to find the cinema.” The Doctor hummed, and then turned to her friend with an accusing look. “Why didn’t you tell me about the sequel?! Was I not allowed to see it? Am I in the wrong timeline again – by the way, you might see me in about a month from now with goggles saying about the TARDIS like I said be-”

“Geez, you were right about you and time,” Yasmin laughed and ruffled her hair. Surprisingly, the Doctor smiled contently and leaned into it. Geez, she really was just a big puppy. “You like that?”

“Hmm, yeah,” she hummed. The song stopped and it went back to the present. The sudden lack of music caught the blonde’s attention, and she straightened up. “So, the musical numbers are the flashbacks?”

“Not all,” her companion removed her hand from her hair and looked at the giant screen. “It’s a bit like you with time, especially at the end.”

“Is there time travel? That would be amazing!”

“No, no time travel,” Yasmin laughed. “You’ll see.”

“Hmph,” she pouted. “You know I’m inpatient.”

“Yeah, but it’s worth it,” her friend snuggled in closer. The Doctor moved her arm over Yaz’s shoulders, unaware that in human culture that was a ‘move’. Yaz merely laughed and rested her head on her.

They sat like that for a while. Well, until Waterloo came on. Yasmin started to sing to it, eventually she got up and danced like Harry. The Doctor laughed at her, clapping her hands to the beat. When it came to the part where Harry and Donna were back to back, and then it switched to the small grape scene, the blonde looked at it bewildered.

“What?” she choked out as she pointed at the screen. “That’s so random! How did they get there?”

“Waterloo!” Yaz laughed as she continued to sing and dance like Harry in the movie. By the end of the song she fell into the Doctor’s arms on the sofa. They both blushed but laughed. 

“Sadly, I don’t have any grapes to feed you.”

“Did you just make a joke?” Yaz smirked. 

“I don’t know, did I?” she smirked back, although that smirked turned into her signature grin. It was adorable. 

“I can wipe that almost smirk off your face y’know,” the brunette chuckled. 

“Oh yeah? How?”

A smirk plastered on her face, she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck loosely, and pulled herself closer to her face. A second’s hesitation, she stared into the Doctor’s eyes, and then down at her lips. She couldn’t help herself. Their lips met. Lightly at first, and then more passionately. It felt right. It felt amazing. They both got distracted when they heard laughter on the screen. They pulled back slowly and looked at it, seeing that the song Waterloo had ended. 

“Well, that certainly worked,” the Doctor giggled. “But we missed the rest of the song.”

“That’s what rewind is for silly.”

 Yasmin grabbed the remote from the floor and rewound it to the start of the song. This time they took parts, Yasmin being Harry and the Doctor being Donna. Throughout the film they sang and danced to it, as well as watched it intensely. It was rather endearing seeing the Doctor, the same one who couldn’t sit still at the best of times, be focused on something for more than five minutes. 

When Meryl Streep’s Donna came on at the christening scene the Doctor sniffed, her hand covering her mouth. 

“Sad isn’t it?” Yaz asked as she reached into her pocket.

“S-She’s there...” The Doctor croaked out. A white tissue was waved in front of her face, as soon as she saw it she snatched it and started to wipe her eyes. 

“We cried too, me and Mum,” Yaz swallowed thickly, trying not to tear up herself. “Sonya called us babies.”

“T-That’s not fair,” the blonde pointed to the screen. “Oh my, Sophie can see her?! Look at her face!”

At that point Yaz had started to get choked up and grabbed a tissue from the small packet that she had. They sat there crying together. The crying turned to laughter when Super Trouper came on, seeing the young men in the outfits, and the way Harry was. Yaz always thought of his movements as awkward, but it certainly did seem like the character. They sung with the cast, in awe of Meryl singing, and laughing at the adult Dad’s outfits. 

“Omg, they’re with their younger selves!” the Doctor squealed. 

“Amazing right?” Yasmin laughed. 

“Are they in character or? Did the guy playing Harry plan to not dance with his younger self?”

“I’m not sure,” she shrugged. “I feel bad for young Harry either way.”

The movie had officially finished. They sat there in silence for a few moments, neither one of them knowing what to say. 

“Who plays young Donna again?” the Doctor asked, breaking the silence.

“Lily James,” Yaz smiled. “She’s cute right?”

“Not cuter than you,” her remark made Yasmin blush, but then she noticed a bit of pink on the alien’s cheeks as well. “But yeah. She is.”

Not knowing what to say to that, the companion decided to change the topic. “Doctor?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think there’s a universe where all of this is real?”

The Doctor titled her head like a confused puppy. “What? Like the characters?”

“Yeah,” Yasmin turned to her. “There’s parallel universes, right? So, why not one for this film series to be real. Does that make sense?”

“If I find it, I will try my best to take us there,” the blonde grinned. “It would be great to meet the young Donna and Harry.”

“Because he’s about as awkward as you?” Yasmin quipped. 

“Ouch, right to the hearts,” the Doctor dramatically placed her hands over her chest. “Speaking of, can we watch the Waterloo and Angel Eyes scenes again?”

“Only if we can sing and act it out,” Yaz smirked. “I get Waterloo, but why Angel Eyes?”

She shrugged, “It’s catchy and I like what Rosie does.”

“Keeps getting interrupted and eats cake?”

“Yeah, it’s amusing. I mean, I feel bad for her, but it’s funny, y’know?”

"Fine yeah," Yaz grinned as she grabbed the remote. "We'll watch them then."

They spent the night watching the songs they loved, dancing, singing, and laughing together. By the end of it they snuggled up and drifted off after the fifth time Angel Eyes came on.

 


End file.
